UNANG PATIKIM
"...sa kapanatagan, tanging UNAN na maaari mong himlayan ang sa ngayon ay bahagi sa mga pahinang ito. Masumpungan mo nawa ang kapahingahan sa mahimbing na pangarap sa gitna ng paglilikot ng maraming tinutuos na katanungan." (Tunghayan ang Note 001: Talasalitaan para sa higit malawak na pagtalakay sa paksang nakapaloob) __INDEX__ UNANG BAHAGI "Sa Pananakipsilim ng Bukang-liwayway" PANIMULA isingit sa bahaging ito ang nilalamang texto ng sinusundang paulo PROLOGO 'KABANATA 1 ''"Reyalidad : Depinisyong Pinal" ''PAMBUNGAD'' Sa halimbawang magaang dalhin at madaling unawain, ang itlog daw sa Katagaluga'y ebon sa Kapangpangan kung paanong ang tawg kay Lolo sa Ilokanong Apo, sa Tagalog ay ang anak-ng-anak ni Lolo. At huwag nga lang tayong mahakbang ng ilang dipa o kaya'y pamilipitang-dila ang bigkas at mag-iibang timpla nang tipa ng gitara. At hindi na nga lang sa paglalaro'ng-dila sa mga termino at kataga dahil maging sa panaluyang-kaisipan sa kung paano tayo bumuo ng mga pangungusap ay katulad ding nakapagbubukas ito ng sasabihin na nga ditong mga pakahulugang maaring maging singlawak ng mundo. At huwag na tayo lumayo't balikan nalang ang mga naunang isinulat dito. Sa susunod na halimbawa, punahin ang malaking pagbabago sa isang salitang may dadalawang titik na isisingit ko: ''...itlog daw sa Katagaluga'y ebon sa Kapangpangan (orihinal na texto) '' ''...itlog daw sa Katagaluga'y ebon '''na sa Kapangpangan (bagong bersyon)'' Ang sa una'y maaaring unawaing ang pangungusap ay pawang naglalahad-kasalinan lamang ng salitang itlog sa mga dayalektong tagalog at Kapangpangan. Sa sumunod na binagong konstruksyon, punahin ang malawak na implikasyong dulot sa pangungusap ng isiningit na salitang "na". Higit sa kasalinan lamang, kinapalooban na ito ng malawak na mga mungkahing kaisipan o implied suggestions. At kung sa pagtunton-pagtalakay sa mga kahulugang pailalim at mga mungkahing nakapaloob, ''sino mang may kasanayan sa kasalukuyang paksang binibigyang diin (sublime context and implied suggestions), punahin nating muli ang konstruksyon ng palarilang naging bungad ng kauna-unahang pangungusap: ''Sa halimbawang magaang dalhin at madaling unawain... Sa bungad-panimulang gamit ng mga pang-uring magaang (dalhin) at madali (unawain), ipinararating sa taglay nitong ''sublime context o kahulugang pailalim na ang kasulatan sa kabuuhan ay tumatalakay sa paksang pawang kabaligtaran ng pagiging ''magaang at madali ng halimbawang ibinungad. Sa mapanuring mambabasa, agad nitong mapupulsuhan ang implied suggestion ng palarila na nakapaloob dito ang "pagpapasintabi" o pailalim na paglalatag ng paunang babala sa maaring maging kaselanan ng paksang nakapaloob sa patuloy pang paglalahad ng kabuuhan ng sulatin. At kung hindi nga sa mismong kahalagahang iyon sa likod ng intensiyon sa ganong anyo at gamit na konstruksyon, maaaring agad nalang sanang pinasimulan ang talata na tumuloy nalang agad sa paglalatag ng halimbawa. Sakaling ganon, sino pa ba sa mga mambabasa ang makapupuna sa kung ano mang dapat ipanghinayang sa mahalaga pa sanang paghuhugis-kamalayang pahatid ng palarilang iyon. Sino pa nga bang maghihinayang sa matamis na hinog na bunga ng mangga bagong pitas pa sana mula sa punong hindi na nangyaring tumubo pa dahil sa binhing hindi naman nangyaring naitanim talaga. Paano nga ba ipakakalat-paanyaya ang sanay sama-samang pagtuklas ng maaaring mga sulusyon sa suliraning wala namang kumikilala. Ano nga ba't kailangan pang bigyan ng malinaw at pinal na depinisyon ang reyalidad kung dati pa namay malaon ng kinasanayan -- ng halos nating lahat -- na wala naman talagang isang pangkalahatang-tanggap at tiyak sa kung ano nga ba ang totoo sa mga katotoohanang kinamulatan natin sa ating mundo. Sa ganitong paninimbang natigilan ang makinilyang tagapagyabong sa mga pahinang ito. Natigilan sa mahabang panahon. Hanggang marating ang kasumpungan dito ngayon... Ang reyalidad... And tunay-na-buhay. Ang katotohanan kung bakit walang tahasang naghihinayang sa matamis na bunga ng mangga. Na kung may kahit iisa manlang sanay may isang binhing naitanim na at nakapagpatubo ng puno ng mangga na sana ngay nakapagpabunga ng hinog at matamis na bungang mangga. Sa halip na punong mayabong, ang tumuboy usbong-usbong na mga tanong: Kung kaya ba walang nakatikim ng matamis na bunga ay dahil walang tumubong puno ng mangga o kung kaya ba wala tumubong puno ay dahil wala namang naging bunga kung saan ang binhiy magmumula sana? Ngunit kung bakit nagpapatuloy ngayon dito sa muling pagkaykay ang lumang makinilya ay dahil sa mumunting pag-asang muling napgdidingas: hindi man sa ngayon mahanap ang binhi ng mangga, pangangahasan nitong pinagtutuusang mga titik at salita na makasumpong kahit pa iisa lang sana na tulad nitong mga pahina'y nagkikimkim din hindi lang ng tanong kundiy ng tuwirang paghihinayang na gayon sa bunga ng manggang hindi na naging bunga. Sa pahinang ito, gumuguhit ang totoo... dahil ang tunay-na-buhay sa tunay nating mundo ay pinagkawing-kawing na totoo: lahat tayoy naglalakbay, naghahanap... nagkakaykay. Ng magandang hanapbuhay, ng maraming salipi at kayamanan, ng tamang relehiyon at tunay na dyos, ng mabuting kabiyak, magarang sasakyan, malaking bahay, magandang pangalan, malawak na kaalaman -- komportableng buhay. Habang sa isang sulok, naghihinayang na nalulungkot ang kamalayan ng kaligayahn, ng kapayapaan, ng katarungan, ng kabutihan, ng karunungan... ng katotohanan. Ano't walang naghahangad na sila'y masumpungan. Habang ang sinasabi nilang pandaigdigang kapayapaan ay panlipunang diplomasya't polita sa tunay nilang kahulugan... na ang ekolohiya ay tinitimbang hindi sa pangangalaga ng kalikasan bagkus ay pagpapahalaga sa ekonomiya... na ang paghahanap sa tamang relehiyon at tunay na diyos ay upang mayroon silang maging manunubos (utusang alipin na tagapagkaloob ng bawat nilang hilingin). At lahat nga tayoy naglalakbay, naghahangad, naghahanap... nagkakaykay. Sa kamalayang sala-salabat sa haba ng panahong sanga-sanga, nangyaring nalakbay nang lahat, hinangad nang bawat maaaring kagustuhan, hinanap nang lahat ng pangarap, Liban sa isa... ang kinakaykay ngayong nitong lumang makinilya... Ang tunay-na-buhay... ang reyalidad. Ipagpaumanhin na nga lamang na sa bungad ay mangangahulugan itong WAKAS. Ang dulo ng kasinungalingan. Ang magising sa panaginip. Ang kilalaning ang pangarap ay pangarap lamang. Dahil and reyalidad -- sa tunay-na-buhay -- ay maghuhudyat na dapat na nga nilang ibalik sa orasan ang kanyang mga kamay at muling isuko sa palad ng kapalaran ang lapis nitong panulat sa pananadhana. Ngunit bago ang lahat, ang mga pahinang itoy nagbubukas sa paninimula ng unang hakbang. Unang baitang sa hagdang patungo sa tunay-na-buhay. At ang unang hakbang: ang kilalanin na mundo ang katotohanang naliligaw... ang salitang napalisan nang kabuluhuan... ang panahong pinaglaruan. Na sa kabila ng lahat -- ng narating at naranasan -- mula sa pahinang itoy makasusulong lamang ang sinuman kung matatanggap ang ngayon ditoy nilalahad na reyalidad. Ang wakas... TAPOS NA PO.! Panyaya ang hatid ng pahinang ito. Unang hankbang... Unang baitang. Ang tiyak na tatakan kung alin ang alin, saan ang saan, at sino ang sino. Bigyang katuturan ang reyalidad, and tunay-na-buhay at totoong-mundo. Na sa kubling-katuturan ang tunay na pakahulugan ay ang simula ng pagwawasto. Kaya ang pangarap... panaginip... at lahat kasinungalingang di totoo ay pinagwawas sa pahinang ito. Magandang araw sa iyo, Mambabasa... TAPOS NA PO..! MABUHAY! 141.0.8.139 09:17, Abril 3, 2012 (UTC) Status Quo... ''Reyalidad sa Pinal na Depinisyon .. '''Kabanata I '''''Tuldok Transisyon ''Approval of the launchingn of IPv6 with reservations '''After careful study and prayers for guidance, I herein declare my approval for the launching of IPv6 but only within the bounds of reservations specifically identified.' ''Prior Events and Circumstances '* Exhaustion of IPv4''' * Displaced Entities * Premature discovery of eternity and singularity ''Option of "To Launch or Not To Launch?" '* To Launch''' * Not to Launch * The Deal is to make generic TLDs ''Domain Names and the gTLDs 'The On-Line Shop -- Choose and buy your life story AND sell your life story to others' 'CHAPTER II WILL BE ABOUT TIME AND SINGULARITY' '* FACEBOOK TIMELINE' 'CHAPTER III WILL PLOT THE SETTING AND SOCIAL MELIU''' Kaurian:Unang Bahagi Kaurian:Talaang Kaganapan